Kurome Ankokuboshi
Character Synopsis Kurome was the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune before Uranus and Neptune. However, she sealed herself away because she could not control her powers. Coming to hate Gamindustri, the source of her power shifted from Share Energy to Negative Energy. Becoming consumed by the Negative Energy she desired to break free from her seal to have her revenge. Her remaining Share Energy eventually split from her and took on the form of another Uzume Tennouboshi. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 2-A Verse: Hyperdimension Neptunia Name: Kurome Ankokuboshi. Formerly called Uzume Tennouboshi Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: Dafi CPU, Fallen Goddess of Planeptune Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8, will remain as long as the Heart Dimension remains), Weapon Mastery (wields a Megaphone), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Absorption (Absorbed the powers of Rei Ryghts, Croire and the Dark CPUs), Dream Manipulation (Can turn her dreams into reality with her Delusion Power. Many of her other abilties are extensions of it.),Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased herself from the memories of all Gamindustri citizen, including Histoire), Information Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect her creations), Matter Manipulation (Created countless Dark CPUs and and fake CPUs), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Dark CPUs and her other creations), Non-Corporeal (Was able to continue existing in a non-corporeal form in the Ascension Ending), Possession (Possessed C-Sha), Perception Manipulation (Made B-Sha perceive every living creatures for monsters), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Turned Warechu into a mindless beast), Gravity Manipulation (Increased the gravity of Heart Dimension), Sound Manipulation via her Megaphone, Empathic Manipulation (Made the CPUs hate their sisters), Shapeshifting (When first meeting Nepgear, she imitated Uzume's appeareance to fool her), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Took the powers of all the CPUs, Neptune included), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Tanked a Dimensional Slice from Neptune, which can destroy the very concept of its target), Omnipresence in Heart Dimension, Transformation (Can transform into her Dark Goddess form). Dimensional BFR and improved Higher-Dimensional Manipulation after obtaining Rei Ryght's power. Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Sealing with the Nep-Note and Croire, Existence Erasure and Space-Time Destruction, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Subjective Reality (Can turn dreams into reality and vice verse) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created Heart Dimension from her dreams , which contains Zero Dimension and the dreams of infinite universes in the form of Gamindustri and it's iterations. In Heart Dimension,the dreams and wishes of beings become a reality and as evident by the fact dimensions exist inside it, are turned into universes. Stated to be capable of creating an unlimited number of Dark CPUs, whom of which are at least comparable to Neptune. Capable of manipulating and even moving Zero Dimension with zero effort) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Absorbed the powers of four complete CPUs and is undoubtedly superior to the likes of Histoire , who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''(Kurome is capable of moving freely within"Multi-Dimensional Space" , of which is treated as higher dimensional). '''Omnipresent in Heart Dimension (The Heart Dimension is an extension of Kurome’s being and thus she exists everywhere within it) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Capable of creating realms that contain infinite universes in the form of dreams that span across an infinite number of Gamindustris. Can create infinite CPUs that are all comparable to Neptune) | '''Multiversal+ '(Superior to Histoire, who can channel and empower all of existence, including the total sum of the multiverse) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can only die if Heart Dimension is destroyed) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) | Multiversal (Was able to reality warp Hyper Dimension from inside Heart Dimension, as well directly affect people in it via mind manipulation, possession, and other hax abilities) | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius. She is the mastermind behind the entire plot of the game, and manipulated several countries, factions, and goddesses as part of her scheme. However, she can be extremely overconfident and likes to toy around with her opponents instead of finishing them off when she has the chance, which eventually led to her downfall. Weaknesses: Her abilities which make use Negative Energy can be canceled out through sufficient amounts of Share Energy. If Heart Dimension is destroyed, she dies as well. Versions: Kurome | Dark Orange ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Nep-Note, Megaphone Note: Kurome's Higher Dimensional Manipulation stems from moving the location of Zero Dimension in hyperdimensional space along the coordinates of nine-dimensions. However, this is merely hax considering that she has shown no consistent higher-dimensional power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Gods Category:Godslayers Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Weapons Master Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Acausal Beings Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Destruction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sound Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2